User blog:ZeusBoltz/FallenSeven
FallenSeven FallenSeven is a youtube channel that tells the story about Michael Hale who goes by Hayden Cowell after the angel possess him. Michael Hale and Steve Harding take a walk on the Fourth of July to see fireworks. When they reach the old middle school the camera starts to act up and randomly glitching. With that Michael points out what he thinks is a shooting star, but in seconds the bright meteor-like figure gets closer. Michael and Steve try to run but are too late as the bright mystery object strikes the ground. A few minutes later and Steve wakes up feeling terrified. With yelling Michael's(not Hayden's) name and no response, he began to panic that his friend might be dead from the impact. But with the thick smoke choking his lungs Steve begins to run, highly expecting the police to show up at any second. Instead, while running through the smoke, Steve feels uneasy. Something was watching him in that moment. The Operator (Slenderman) then took Steve, unconsious, far away. Michael woke up a few minutes later feeling better than he thought he would feel. He felt electricity inside him and almost felt invincible. But as the smoke overwhelmed him, Michael walked away while coughing. Eventually he found the camera that they brought but no Steve in sight. Steve at the time was being tortured by The Operator. Steve was blind as darkness was all around him. He was in a dark void with absolutely nothing. And for so many nights and so many days, he went without food and water till he couldn't remember that he was hungry or thirsty. Steve became bitter and filled with hate and rage. That's when he found something in the dark void. It was a white mask. A mask to cover his identity. A mask to let him get away with murder. Michael Hale started to notice strange things happening around him. He constantly felt watched, but more so confused. Every so often people would confuse his name with Michael (his original name), and everytime someone made that mistake Michael would go into a trance. His memories were gone of his past and all he wanted to do was continue forward. Later on he discovered his ability to teleport which he did not like at all since he had almost no control over it. Using his powers attracted a demon called, "Damon". Damon posessed Michael Hale's good friend, "David Lancaster" and was using his body to talk with Michael instead of using his true form. Damon comes to observe Michael and is curious what an angel would want with him. Damon then mentions how another demon escaped from Hell and is coming after Michael. -----'Why? Because Michael is a chosen vessel on Earth. Chosen vessels can be used by angels who fall to Earth. Chosen vessels are rare, and they can very easily be misused. The Operator wants to take advantage of Michael with an angel in his vessel because if The Operator can manipulate Michael like he had to Steve, then The Operator would have an incredibly powerful Proxy. ---But later The Operator finds a much bigger way to use him'----- As time goes on, Michael investigates his old life with trying to find old friends (in which he doesn't) and even goes to their houses. But Michael then decides to forget everything and to move on. However, after a couple of weeks of odd occurences, letters, notes, audio tapes, and finding out that he can lift objects with his mind with the angel power inside him, Michael is forced to investigate further. Meanwhile, after months of nothing, Steve comes back unknowingly to Michael as he tries to weaken him for The Operator to take. ----'Video is called Testing....'---- But with Michael winning the battle, as the decaying angel power wins over Steve's Proxy power coming from The Operator, he decides to stay away fromt he baseball field. Zak Whitaker tries asking Michael questions, as The Sandman and possibly Damon is threatening Zak and his family, but Michael doesn't like to think of having a past that he can't remember. However, time goes on and Michael watches the english project that he and his friends made called, "The Sacrifice fo Hayden Cowell". This proves that he has forgotten the past and that his name isn't Hayden Cowell like it was in the english project, but Michael Hale. Michael then finds a case in his fire pit outside containing an odd glowing sword saying "use" and a dvd saying "watch". The dvd is a prophet of the Lord who has come to warn Michael that they are lying to him about this prophecy and that The Operator purposely wanted to fool the angels so one would come down into Michael's body so The Operator could use him as a proxy later on. With that Michael ends up getting weaker as the angel inside of him is suffering from the world's Mortal Sin. And with the angel inside Michael growing weak The Operator takes his chance and puts Michael's mind into a time loop where he sees his friends -----'Video called Friends Reunited'----- After slightly torturing Michael, The Operator takes him and makes him a proxy and releases Steve with not much further use of him. Steve is now confused as months have gone by and his family is dissapeared. With still feeling the effects of being a proxy he doesn't need sleep, food, or water. Steve is no longer human as his soul has died with killing. Michael, after some time of going through his room and remembering his past slightly, becomes a proxy, walks to Dave's house and kills Dave...who is no longer possessed by Damon. With the killing of his friend Michael is not completely a proxy but his soul is starting to die. With snapping out of it, Michael knows what he must do so he doesn't kill again. With this, Michael grabs the sword and goes to the quarry parking lot where his english project trailer also took place (First video). However, Steve finds out where he's going and follows him just in time to stop Michael from killing himself and releasing the angel. Steve knocks out Michael with no remorse. Steve realizes that the longer he lives the more bitter he is becoming and the less he can feel. The only thing Steve can think of is to drag Michael out to the baseball field and see what happens. Steve was going to ask questions till he saw Michael purge the angel from his vessel into the Earth towards Hell. Now The Operator has come, and Steve can feel it. With not knowing what to do, Steve runs away not feeling much emotion besides a little of fear. The series ends with a hint at a next one with introducing The Sandman. Who's The Sandman? In the next series his story will very briefly be told but The Sandman is Mitch Forbes who was the camera man for the english project. Way back then, Mitch got caught by The Operator and was made into a Proxy. But after The Operator knew Michael Hale was a chosen vessel, The Operator abbandoned Mitch. Mitch however grew obsessed with the power that The Operator gave him...so he tried following him through the two people he knew would catch the Operator's attention....Michael Hale and Zak Whitaker. And then, the PURGE came. Category:Blog posts